The Most Grave Ritual
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: Just as Spyro and Cynder are about to be wed, things take a mysterious turn, when an important individual vanishes. With authorities baffled, the case is sent up the fabled 17 steps to 221B Baker Street, into the hands of Sherlock Holmes. But will his powers of deduction be enough? The truth will shake the very soul of all involved. Rated T to be safe. I own nothing. Enjoy the Show
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone, and welcome to a brand new story. Now this, this is one I've been looking forward to for a long time. Today, our favorite pair of dragons is stopping by one of the most famous addresses in all of fiction, to call upon one of the most beloved characters in history. The world's most famous high-functioning sociopath, Sherlock Holmes.**

**Yes, you heard me correctly, this is a crossover with the great detective Sherlock Holmes, the BBC ****_Sherlock_**** version to be specific because I love Benedict Cumberbatch's rendition of the character. Now I can hear you all asking, what case would bring Spyro and Cynder to take those fabled 17 steps up to 221B Baker Street? Well I can't tell you in the intro! That'd be asking way too much!**

**Believe me when I say that since I have had Spyro and Cynder as detectives before, check my story The Doll Collector for further information if wanted, this case will be huge if Holmes and Watson have to get involved. But if you're really interested, read on to the next chapter. The game is on, so let's see if this dream team can solve it.**


	2. A Singular Occurrence

**Now that we've gotten our little intro out of the way, its time to get this adventure underway. The game is afoot! Let's do this!**

Dragon of Mystery Presents:

A Perplexing New Mystery to Baffle the Mind

Featuring Spyro, Cynder, and the duo of Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson

The Most Grave Ritual

Enjoy the show!

(Our tale opens during a storm in a major metropolitan city. Slowly but steadily, we arrive at a cafe with a red awning, but that isn't our focus. Instead we see the black door with a gold address on it. And those numbers should be very familiar: 221B. From the door, we move up 17 steps to a very cluttered and very dark living space, where we can see a familiar man sitting at a laptop. This man is Doctor John Watson, and he appears to be in a word processing program rather than his blog, debating whether to even write this story down. After lightning strikes outside, he ultimately chooses to type it up.)

Watson: (As mental narration of the on-screen text) March 24, 2020, 9:00 PM. A few days ago, a case was solved. And of course, it was thanks to Sherlock and myself. Now traditionally I'd put this on the blog, but... the events which transpired have shaken me to the core. And Sherlock... he and I both swore we would never speak of this to anyone. A secret between us and those involved. But, I feel I must record it somewhere, else I let it gnaw away at me forever. So, here we are. A simple document, to record what was anything but a simple case. It all began no less than a week ago, when we received quite possibly the strangest visitor we have ever had.

(Now the narration ends, and we move back to what happened as the case begins. As we enter, Watson is documenting another case on his blog, with the title being yet another pun on a classic Sherlock Holmes story, while Sherlock is nowhere to be seen, no doubt on a case. When suddenly, he walks into the room, and sees the title of the post)

Sherlock: "The Blue Furuncle"? Really?

Watson: It made sense in the moment. And it captures the major details in the case, the cause of death being strangulation, and the boils that identified the killer.

Sherlock: (Thinking it over) Fair enough. Though the boils weren't blue.

Watson: They don't all need to literal, Sherlock.

(With that, Sherlock collapses onto the sofa, while Watson finishes the post he was working on.)

Watson: So, how'd this investigation turn out?

Sherlock: Ultimately boring. Killer's misdirect almost worked, but he gave himself up within seconds. Anything new?

Watson: Nothing I know of. I was just working on this after getting back from a physical.

Sherlock: (Sighs) Anyone for Cluedo?

Watson: Never again. We've been over this before.

(As Sherlock lays bored on the sofa, and Watson shuts his computer down, a third figure appears in their doorway, one rarely seen outside of government work spaces, a familiar face to put to the suit.)

?: We need to speak, Shirley.

Sherlock: (Recognizing the speaker, then sarcastically) It must be bad if it gets you out of the office Mycroft.

Mycroft: I'm being serious.

Sherlock: You always say that. Let me guess, one of your incompetent office mates lost something of grave importance to the country, and you'd like us to retrieve it. And based on the ink stains from a cheap pen on your right hand, coupled with a noticeable smell of aging parchment coming off your suit, it has to be some sort of old text that you were describing in hand written notes while you examined it for authenticity's sake. But it must not be highly important, otherwise you would have had someone from your office retrieve me like you did with the Irene Adler case.

Mycroft: Half right. I was delayed in coming to you because the parchment has already been recovered, but the message in question is actually brand new, written on older parchment. And yes, it is important, but... not to _this_ country.

Sherlock: So, this is turning into an international incident then. Then the notes were hand written for security reasons indicating slight cyberphobia in the head of its intelligence service. And in that case, that narrows it down to... 12 nations we could be dealing with. But the notes were written no doubt in English since your left arm shows signs of being stationary on a desk rather than being filled with trace bits of paper from flipping through a dictionary to translate it. Drops the results down to about 7. And since you rushed here upon recovering the parchment it must be related to a major ally, that removes 3 more. And furthermore...

?: Mr Holmes?

(With that, Mycroft, seeing the currently unseen visitor, politely steps out of the doorway, allowing a very familiar Purple Dragon to enter, before Mycroft steps back into the doorway)

Spyro: I've heard stories of your deductive abilities, but I never would have guessed this.

Sherlock: (Realizing what is going on) Mycroft, get out. (Before Mycroft can even respond) It's very clear I have a client at the moment. (To Spyro) Please, take a seat.

Mycroft: Sherlock, this is ridiculous. I...

Sherlock: Goodbye. (Closes the door in Mycroft's face and locking it) My apologies for that. My brother can be rather annoying.

Spyro: That was your brother? He certainly looks the government part, as Doctor Watson described.

Watson: (Surprised) You read my blog?

Spyro: Every now and again. When I have the ability to.

Sherlock: Now, I see you're here to ask for my assistance in a case.

Spyro: Was I that obvious?

Watson: That's just about the only reason anyone comes here. Even his brother.

Spyro: Either way, yes. I am.

Sherlock: (Sitting down in the open chair) Good. Straight to the point.

Spyro: Well, it's a bit of long story, but I'll try to make it short. (Fiddling with a ring on his finger) Stop me at any point if you need more information.

Sherlock: Hmm...

Spyro: What? I haven't even said anything yet!

Sherlock: Just taking in the information.

Spyro: Okay...? Anyways. It all started a few days ago. My long time companion, Cynder, and I were visiting Warfang, the largest city in our native Dragon Realms, on business. On our last night in the city, over dinner, I proposed.

Sherlock: Hold on, does Cynder have a habit of wearing large quantities of iron? Particularly around the neck, wrists and tail?

Spyro: (Surprised Sherlock just knows this) Yes! But...

Sherlock: Your ring finger still has a bit of rust on it from the last time they were cleaned, and you clearly aided in that process, implying a large quantity, either more than any one person could handle at once or just a lover trying to be helpful. The latter seems more likely. But even before I saw that I knew she was fond of a particular material for ornamentation. Iron was at the top of the list, but ivory came to mind as well, based on what appear to be shavings of it on your shoulder. However at a better angle, it seems clear that what I thought was ivory was actually material from her horns, from when part of one of them chipped off. In addition there was the theory of elder wood, based on what appear to be a few splinters of it in between your claws, but that was easily explained away by your ring, ornamented with onyx gemstones, matching her ebony scales. No doubt the companion ring contains amethyst gems, for some symbolism of carrying part of your loved one with you. Which does sound lovely by the way, if a little childish. As to the placement of the iron jewelry, the particular placement of the rust on your finger as a circular pattern indicates a round edge where sweat is likely to fall or, knowing the Realms' topography and weather patterns, water is likely to end up. Hence neck, wrists, and tail.

(Spyro is just flabbergasted at this, actually noticing what Sherlock observed and acknowledging he's correct in the process)

Spyro: That was... wow.

Sherlock: As you were saying?

Spyro: Oh, right. Well, as you probably guessed by the ring, she said yes. And we were set to be married by the end of last week, in other words yesterday.

Watson: Wait, _were_ set to be married yesterday?

Spyro: You see, that's where the strangeness begins. The ceremony was all set, everything was prepared, and almost everyone was present. The only one missing was Cynder. So Elora, the maid of honor, went to go check on her, and found she was missing, her wedding dress abandoned on the floor. Upon finding out, Elora immediately told me, and I nearly had a heart attack. There was seemingly no reason Cynder would be missing.

Watson: Did you... consider she had second thoughts?

Spyro: It crossed my mind, but then I remembered we worked through them the week before. And by the day of, she seemed even more excited than I was!

Sherlock: Besides, if she had second thoughts, he wouldn't have come here with the ring on. They'd have rescheduled or called it off.

Watson: (Thinking about it) Fair enough.

Sherlock: So, what did you do when you realized your bride to be was missing?

Spyro: We tried to keep this matter a private affair. I told Ignitus, my mentor and soon to be father in law, that Cynder had vanished and immediately we tried to fabricate a story that the ceremony had to be delayed for family reasons. Everyone seemed to buy it, so the three of us started trying to find her. But as we looked for a clue... (Pulls out a piece of paper) I found this stuffed into the bouquet.

(Sherlock takes the slip of paper and unfolds it, revealing a note, with text hastily but neatly scribbled onto it before being shoved into the bouquet of flowers.)

Watson: (Reading the note over Sherlock's shoulder) "You will hear from me again when all is ready." That's... certainly ominous. (To Sherlock) What are you thinking, Sherlock? Precursor to a ransom note?

Sherlock: Can you make a brick without clay? I don't have enough information to determine if a ransom is imminent. But based on initial observations, I don't believe one will come.

Spyro: What makes you say that?

Sherlock: Why hastily scribble a note and cram it into a bouquet of flowers if you plan to demand a ransom? The hasty writing indicates the kidnapper was either in a rush or wasn't operating under a logical mind. More likely the former given the slight degree of neatness to the letters. This person knew what they were doing and how to get away with this, but likely panicked when they heard this Elora coming to check on the bride. So they wrote this note and fled with their captive.

Spyro: Now you've heard my story, so I must ask. Will you take the case, Mr. Holmes?

Sherlock: (Thinking it over) Of course.

Spyro: You will?

Sherlock: From everything I've heard, I wouldn't miss this for the world.

Watson: And neither would I.

Spyro: Thank you, both of you.

Sherlock: Don't thank me yet, I haven't been able to find her. John, best start packing, and make sure you have your gun, we're leaving promptly.

Watson: Good thing we just finished laundry after the last case.

(With that, Sherlock throws on his famous jacket and gray scarf, but Spyro notices an accessory is missing)

Spyro: No deerstalker cap?

Sherlock: Why does everyone associate me with that hat?!

Spyro: It's iconic!

(At that moment, Sherlock heads into his room and grabs his bag while Watson finishes packing his laptop. At that point, the party opens the door to the Baker Street apartment, revealing Mycroft is still standing there, still trying to get Sherlock on his case)

Sherlock: Sorry Mycroft, can't take your case right now. We've got a missing bride to find.

Mycroft: Will you even...?!

Sherlock: (As they're heading out of the room, towards the staircase) It was the ambassador's assistant trying to cover up a tunnel being dug to rob the embassy next door. Easy.

Mycroft: (Thinking everything over) How did I not see that?

(With Mycroft's case solved, we focus in on Spyro, Sherlock, and Watson, walking down the 17 steps to the door.)

Watson: Somebody mind telling me how we're supposed to get to the Dragon Realms from the heart of London?

Sherlock: Take the train to Cardiff, and from there we sail while he flies. Hope you packed your passport.

(As the three head off to catch their train, our tale ends for today)

**And that seems like a good spot to end the premiere of this new story. Now, a little challenge for readers up on the Holmesian Canon. There are five references to classic Sherlock Holmes stories in this update. I'm curious to see if you can figure them all out. One of them is the title of this entire story, and the other four are scattered about in this chapter. I'm actually curious to see if anyone can spot them all. So now we know the case. Cynder has gone missing, and it's up to Holmes, Watson, and Spyro to locate her. But what about this would make everyone vow to never speak of this? Well, that comes later. But we start uncovering hints next time, so be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	3. The Game Is On

**Welcome back to The Most Grave Ritual. Last time, Spyro presented the case of Cynder's disappearance to Sherlock Holmes, who readily accepted the case. Now Holmes and Watson are making their way to the Dragon Realms to commence the investigation. But, what will the great duo uncover, now that the game is afoot? Read on to discover...**

(Our story begins with Sherlock, Watson, and Spyro stepping off a train in Cardiff, only to immediately transition to a ferry, sailing through the bay with Spyro flying majestically overhead. For a rare moment, Sherlock seems to be enjoying this, probably due to his childhood love of pirates. After a few minutes of sailing, the ferry arrives outside a sparkling city of old stone buildings guarded a gate of blue with an ornate golden dragon on it and a giant fireball keeping it locked. As Sherlock and Watson finish getting through customs, they stand outside the gate as Spyro flies over to them)

Spyro: Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, welcome to the Dragon Realms.

Watson: (Taking it all in) This place is... beautiful.

Sherlock: A shame the most beautiful places have the darkest secrets.

Watson: Way to ruin the moment, Sherlock.

Spyro: He's not wrong though. The darker side of the Realms is something Cynder and I know all too well.

Watson: You're police?

Spyro: Knights, actually. The best of the best in law enforcement, criminal justice, and especially investigation. I know you two could get inducted straightaway.

Sherlock: Very nice. Now, if you could show us to the scene.

Spyro: (Realizing he was rambling) Ah, right, my apologies. Temple's this way. Ignitus and Elora will meet us on scene.

(As Spyro turns to leave, Sherlock and Watson start talking.)

Watson: I'm betting this is doing wonders for your ego.

Sherlock: What about it?

Watson: Spyro and his friends are among the best investigators in the country. Yet they call on us? Must be a doozy then.

Sherlock: That remains to be seen.

Watson: I thought you didn't take a case unless it interested you.

Sherlock: Interesting does not imply difficult. I need data before I can pull any conclusions together.

(With that, Sherlock and Watson continue following their violet host past the city gates and out to a small ruin just beyond the nearby forest, and deep in a swamp. But as we resume, our trio has become a quintet, as Spyro has been joined by a large red dragon, and a humanoid figure with cloven hooves wearing primarily green)

Spyro: Ignitus, Elora, I'd like you to meet Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson. They'll be aiding us in our little mystery.

Ignitus: (Extending a greeting hand) A pleasure to meet you, gentlemen. You have our thanks for arriving on such short notice.

Watson: (Shaking his hand) Pleasure to meet you both.

(Sherlock, in a rather uncharacteristic move, shakes the outstretched hands as well.)

Spyro: Ignitus is the head of the Knights, and Elora is our top Prosecutor, not to mention Cynder and I's oldest friend.

Watson: How many of you are there, total?

Spyro: 13. A nice tight linked group in other words.

Sherlock: As nice as this little exchange is, I do believe there's a missing bride you've asked us to find.

Spyro: Right. Scene's down the hall, third door on the right.

Sherlock: Thanks.

(With that, Sherlock leaves the room, with Watson following close behind)

Watson: We'll resume this discussion later.

(As Watson leaves for the scene with Sherlock, Elora takes a closer look at the two of them, particularly Watson)

Elora: Well, they're quick to point. That Holmes guy especially.

Spyro: (Noting her glance) I'd say you're more interested in Doctor Watson.

(Now we catch up with Sherlock and Watson outside the crime scene, only to be stopped at the door by a red dragon in tactical armor)

?: Hold it! None shall pass beyond this point. By order of the Knights.

Watson: We were brought in to investigate the disappearance.

?: You and every crackpot in the wedding party. Why do you think I'm standing here?

Sherlock: There appears to be a slight lack of communication here... what was your name again?

Flame: Sergeant Flame, tactical division.

Sherlock: Sergeant...

Flame: I'm under orders to let only Knights into this room.

(As Flame continues to deny Sherlock and Watson entry to the crime scene, Spyro overhears the commotion and arrives on the scene.)

Spyro: Sergeant. Stand down.

Flame: You know these two, sir?

Spyro: Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson are here to assist in locating Cynder, and as such, they are to be given full access to this scene and all evidence of the case.

Flame: (Sighs) As you wish. (To Sherlock and Watson) My apologies. (Unlocks the crime scene) Best of luck to you.

(With that, Flame steps out of the way, allowing the trio of Sherlock, Watson, and Spyro into the scene. Once inside, we see that the room appears to have been set up for easy maneuverability in a wedding dress, because that can no doubt be difficult enough on two legs let alone four. What that is supposed to mean is that the furnishings of this room are all stone and built into the wall, designed for a lot of room to move. And on the floor rests Cynder's wedding dress, exactly as it was when the others investigated.)

Watson: (Seeing the furniture is actually part of the wall) Well, that explains the lack of a tossed crime scene.

Sherlock: Certainly a contributing factor. (Pulls out his lens.) Let's get to work.

(With that, Sherlock starts examining, while Watson restarts his chat with Spyro, hoping to glean more information as to Cynder herself.)

Watson: So, does Cynder have any... enemies?

Spyro: Believe me, Doctor. The list of her _friends_ is the short list.

Watson: Sounds like a lot of people would want to see her happiest day ruined.

Spyro: Forget just doing this, they want her dead more than anything.

Watson: Dead?

Spyro: It's a long story...

Sherlock: (Interrupting) To put it simply, Cynder was an unwilling mass murderer and war criminal during the darkest part of the Realms' history, the Malefic Reign, and many people say her sentence was a slap in the face to the families of her victims.

Spyro: Pretty much.

Watson: If you don't mind my asking, what was her sentence?

Spyro: Five Years, with the possibility of parole.

Watson: (Processing this) Okay, I can see where the families are coming from on that.

Sherlock: Doesn't help their case that she confessed to everything, showing remarkable remorse.

Spyro: She wasn't in control of her mind at the time. Malefor made sure of that.

Watson: (Adding this to the data) Well, this case must've had a lot of back and forth.

Spyro: You have no idea. Elora, who was prosecuting the case, literally had to step down from the case because she essentially changed sides.

Watson: Seriously?

Spyro: Yep. In her own words, "No cold-blooded killer would ever show enough remorse to practically beg for the death penalty."

Watson: Seriously?

Spyro: Yeah, Cynder's never exactly been in the best of mental health. I've been helping as much as I can, but...

(Watson, seeing this is a rather touchy subject, decides not to press any further, just as Sherlock finishes looking around the room)

Watson: (Seeing this) Anything?

Sherlock: There's always something to learn at a crime scene, but this one... seems rather silent.

Watson: You found nothing then?

Sherlock: No, but there's still not much. Is there any other way into this room?

Spyro: No. The front door is the only way in. We checked this place for secret passages a thousand times. You kind of forget Cynder and I live here.

Watson: You live in a Temple? What are you, priests?

Spyro: Caretakers is more like it. We agreed to maintain this place after the new one was built.

Sherlock: And you get free housing out of it. Nice.

Spyro: Believe me, it's anything but free.

Sherlock: Either way, now we know exactly where the kidnapper entered from.

Watson: Yet aside from that, you know nothing?

Sherlock: On the contrary. From just looking at the room, its clear that the kidnapper entered the room with ease, no doubt Cynder knew if not trusted them. They probably talked for a few minutes while Cynder finished getting ready for the ceremony, however unbeknownst to her, the kidnapper came prepared with some sort of anesthetic, likely in a hidden syringe, and then when Cynder's back was turned... boom. Jabbed the syringe right into the back of her neck. She fell unconscious within moments, since the dosage was likely strategically calculated specifically for this purpose. While she was unconscious our kidnapper set to work on the note you found in the bouquet. He brought a pen, but it was faulty. Eventually he got the note written and stuffed it into the bouquet upon hearing footsteps down the hallway. It's after that that the room isn't giving me anything to go off of.

Spyro: (Still surprised) How did you figure all of that out?

Sherlock: It was all perfectly simple. Firstly, Cynder had to have known her abductor, why else would someone in her situation let anyone in. Secondly, the syringe of anesthetic. That one was debatable for some time, it was down to that or a cloth doused in chloroform. But since this room lacks the odor of chloroform and there's no yellow stain of the liquid on Cynder's dress or any fibers from the necessary cloth, the syringe is the only way to knock her out without leaving a trace. Now the faulty pen. There is a notepad on the back desk with a few scribbled lines on it, no doubt trying to make sure the pen worked as well as a few dots of ink on the stone from when the kidnapper shook it in frustration.

Watson: That just leaves the question, how did they get out?

Sherlock: Did anyone report seeing Cynder leave the room at any point?

Spyro: No, it was almost as if she disappeared.

Watson: So we know how she was kidnapped, but now how they got out.

Sherlock: Are there any other ways out of this hallway then?

Spyro: I don't remember... I wrote out a map of all of them at one point, but I don't remember where I put it.

Sherlock: Finding that map is of the utmost importance to finding Cynder. It's the only way that we'll figure out how the kidnapper got her out of here without being seen.

(At this point, Sherlock turns around and sees something sitting in the bookcase, a black rectangular... thing. Upon removing it from the bookcase, it's revealed to be a VHS tape)

Sherlock: Well... this is interesting.

Watson: (To Spyro) Did your initial investigation rule that out?

Spyro: (Surprised that it's there) That... wasn't here... when we investigated the first time.

Sherlock: (Looking at the tape, then back to Spyro) That's it.

Watson: What's it?

Sherlock: The kidnapper wasn't seen leaving because _they didn't leave_. They stashed Cynder somewhere in this Temple, no doubt intending to leave with her when the police finished their investigation.

Spyro: It would work, there are plenty of hidden rooms. Their all documented on that map I told you about.

Sherlock: Then finding that map has become more imperative than ever.

Watson: But why leave that tape? If they've been so clever up to this point, why risk getting caught leaving it behind?

Sherlock: I don't have enough data for that yet (To Spyro) Is there anywhere we could view this tape on the premises?

Spyro: We can get the conference room set up with a tape player straight away.

Sherlock: Excellent. Now then, Watson. Let's get straight to work. The game is on, and we haven't a moment to lose.

(As Sherlock, Watson, and Spyro walk out of the room, tape in hand, our tale ends for today)

**And that seems like a good spot to conclude for now. And before anyone asks, yes, VHS tapes exist in this version of the Dragon Realms. I already pointed out that Spyro reads Watson's blog, and thus would likely possess a computer, so there is a moderate amount of technological development in this version. It was a necessary compromise, especially for the mysterious nature of what's on it. Which brings up the question, what's on the tape? Well... not today. Next time, we'll see the contents. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	4. Did You Miss Me?

**Welcome back to The Most Grave Ritual. Last time, Sherlock and Watson arrived in the Dragon Realms, immediately started investigating the scene of Cynder's disappearance, concluding from the scene that the kidnapper is still on the premises, and Cynder is likely hidden somewhere. But as they wrapped the scene up, a mysterious VHS tape was found, revealed to have been put there ****_after_**** the initial investigation. So, what's going to happen? What's on that tape? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in a conference room hidden away in the Temple somewhere, where an old tape player has been set up with a monitor ready to view the strange videotape found at the crime scene, with Sherlock, Watson, Spyro, Ignitus, and Elora, all anxiously waiting to figure out what's going on here.)

Elora: (After working with some of the cables) There we go. Should be ready to go. I will warn you, this thing hasn't been used in about 10 years. Wouldn't be too sure about it working.

Watson: Well, it's our only hope at this point.

Sherlock: It's going to work. (Sticks the tape into the machine) It has to.

(As soon as Sherlock puts the tape into the machine, it roars to life and starts playing the contents of the tape. And things are rather... bizarre. It begins with an image of Cynder, bound and gagged in a stone room, tears streaming down her face as what sounds like a music box plays. After a few seconds, the footage cuts to a black screen, with a mysterious, yet somehow familiar, voice playing)

?: Whose was she? He who has gone. Who shall have her? He that has come.

(At this point, everyone save Sherlock and Watson are surprised at this voice, or more accurately, who it appears to be the voice of)

?: The time has come, Spyro. I have risen. Let us play our little game once again.

(With that, the tape cuts off, leaving the entire room silent, until Sherlock pipes up)

Sherlock: Well, that was... interesting.

(After saying that, Sherlock turns around and sees the reactions of Spyro and his friends.)

Elora: It can't be...

Ignitus: By the Ancestors...

Spyro: Impossible. He's dead! I know it! Cynder and I both saw it!

Sherlock: (Baffled) Okay, what's going on?

Spyro: That voice...

Watson: You recognized it?

Elora: We didn't just _recognize_ it.

Ignitus: There's not a citizen in the Realms who doesn't.

Sherlock: Well who was it then?

Spyro: (Frustrated yet still fearful) It's not him. He is _dead_. This is just some punk trying to throw us off our wits by impersonating our worst enemy.

Sherlock: (Growing tired of this) For the love of... just tell us who this voice is supposed to belong to!

Spyro: (Under his breath) Malefor...

Watson: Wait... _that _Malefor? As in... the Dark Master Malefor? The same guy you and Cynder sealed away ages ago?

Spyro: The same.

Sherlock: Ah, here's a classic puzzle. We had one of these ourselves a few years ago. You remember, don't you John? The apparent revival of Moriarty?

Watson: Good point. And that was your sister's doing, wasn't it?

Spyro: What are you two talking about?

Sherlock: Some time ago, someone tried to convince the whole of England that an old nemesis of ours, one Jim Moriarty, had returned from the dead. He didn't by the way. Its clear to me that this kidnapper is trying the same play. (Realizing something.) This goes well beyond a simple kidnapping. In fact if I had to guess, we are dealing with the most brilliant criminal mastermind I've ever encountered. And they're playing the most dire game I've ever seen.

Spyro: But... why? What's the point of all this?!

Sherlock: Its the name of the game. Revenge. This person clearly wanted this tape found, but not by just any old individual, no. They wanted you to find it. They even said as much in the note they left you.

Spyro: "You will hear from me again when all is ready."

Sherlock: And even if you didn't find it, the regular police would have had a go at the scene and found it, inciting mass panic at the thought of the greatest evil dragonkind has ever faced rising again. They would get the message across, and cause the populous to start losing faith in their hero while fanning the flames of faith from his supporters.

Elora: So... what's their end game?

Sherlock: If I had to guess, based on what we already know, it works as follows. This clearly is related to Spyro and Cynder personally, as is fairly obvious. The goal is, presently, hard to determine, too many unsolved variables to get an exact answer. But one thing is clear beyond all else, we're dealing with your own Moriarty. And as such, we can't let any of this leave this room.

Watson: So, the first part of your plan is a massive cover up?

Sherlock: Unless you _want_ mass panic, that is.

Watson: Good point.

Sherlock: (To Spyro) Did you recognize the room in that tape?

Spyro: I couldn't get a good look at it, for... well, obvious reasons. I'm going to need to see it again.

Sherlock: Alright. Focus on the scene this time.

(With that, Sherlock plays the tape again, and we see everything again, but this time, Spyro is trying his hardest to read the background of the scene, hoping to find any detail as to where Cynder is being held. But he's struggling to do so, unable to ignore the tears of his beloved Cynder. But ultimately, he notices one thing above all. The music box playing in the background. He knows it, all too well, and Sherlock sees this)

Sherlock: I take it you've got something.

Spyro: (As he stops the tape) Oh, I do.

Sherlock: (Placing his fingertips together) Do tell then. Where is that room.

Spyro: I don't know exactly, but I know what's in the proximity. We can narrow it down from there.

Watson: Well, that is better than having nothing.

Sherlock: Alright, where is that room then?

Spyro: It's somewhere on Hatherley Street, the background gave it away.

Watson: (Confused) What in the background of that shot gave it away?

Sherlock: Not the background of the shot, the background of the video. (Noticing Watson is still a bit confused) The music box, John! There was a music box playing in the background for every second Cynder was in the video.

Watson: Must've been faint then, I didn't hear anything.

Spyro: The song was unmistakable. I'd know it anywhere.

Sherlock: How'd you run into it then?

Spyro: It was last summer. We were taking a day off and decided to explore the city. Cynder and I both love those little corner shops, where you can find the most unique trinkets and things. You know the places, I'm sure. Anyways, we ended up on Hatherley Street during that particular excursion, and noticed a peculiar shop, a shop that sold some of the highest quality music boxes in the city. Upon exploring the shop, we noticed this one particular music box. I don't remember exactly what it looks like, but the melody it played was lovely. But, we were also travelling with little cash, so we couldn't purchase it then and there. But I made note of it, and I spoke to the shopkeeper about putting a down payment on it. We worked out a payment plan, and I had it in my possession within a month, just in time for her birthday.

Watson: Wait, where is this music box now?

Spyro: Last I knew, in Cynder's chambers. I heard her playing it the day I proposed, and again the day before the wedding. It was unmistakable.

Sherlock: Alright, it's all we've got, so let's check it out. The game... is on.

(And with that, Spyro, Sherlock, and Watson head out, hoping to find a clue, as our story ends for today)

**And that seems like a good place to conclude for today. Well now, it looks like things are kicking off. So, is this true? Has Malefor returned? Well, once you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. So, put on your deerstalkers and see if you can figure it out. There should be enough data to form a reasonable conclusion, within some reason of course. I'm actually curious, what do you think is going on here? I'm always ready to respond to theories. Anyways, my rambling aside, what awaits our heroes on at theit destination? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	5. A Deadly Game

**Welcom****e back to The Most Grave Ritual. Last time, the videotape found at the scene of Cynder's disappearance seemingly brought to light Malefor's return, as well as a clue to Cynder's location. So, what awaits our terrific trio at their destination? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes on the streets of Warfang, where Spyro, Sherlock, and Watson are en route to their destination, a music box shop on Hatherley Street.)

Spyro: Hatherley Street should be the next intersection, and the music box shop was the third on the right.

(As Spyro continues to lead everyone in the direction of their destination, we focus in on Sherlock and Watson, having a whispered conversation about what they've just seen, or rather heard.)

Watson: So, Sherlock, do you... think he's back?

Sherlock: What?

Watson: Malefor. Do you think he's actually back?

Sherlock: Not even remotely. Eurus pulled a similar stunt in seemingly reviving Moriarty. I didn't believe it then, I don't believe this now. Spyro's right, this is clearly some impostor trying to stir up panic.

Watson: You did hear the fear in his voice, right? I'm not too sure he doesn't believe it himself.

Sherlock: John, no offense, but you are acting as if you were just crowned the biggest idiot in this country. Malefor. Is. Dead.

Watson: Then who's behind this?

Sherlock: What have I been saying this whole time? I need data. Hopefully this shop should give something.

(After a few more minutes of walking, Spyro, Sherlock, and Watson arrive at their destination, a quaint little brick building on an urban side street, with the melody of various tunes in that signature clinky-clanky music box style. Upon entering the shop, a vibrant pink dragoness can be seen behind the counter, tuning a work-in-progress music box, when she sees the trio enter)

Ember: Good morning.

Spyro: Hey Ember.

Ember: (Noticing Spyro) Hey Spyro. How'd Cynder like the music box?

Spyro: She loved it. It really made her birthday.

Ember: Glad to hear it. In fact, if you're interested, I'm just finishing up a new one. (Gestures to the music box she was just tuning) Needs a bit of decoration, but I think you'll love the melody.

(With that, Ember turns the key on the music box, causing it to play the tune of "Guide You Home", a particular song from the Dawn of the Dragon soundtrack, for about seven seconds before it stops)

Spyro: It's lovely, Ember.

Ember: I should have it finished in a few days. Might be the perfect wedding gift. Congratulations, by the way.

Spyro: Thanks, but things are in a rough spot.

Ember: Rough spot? How so?

Sherlock: She's missing, for one.

Ember: Wait what!?

Spyro: Long story, but yes.

Ember: Do you have any leads?

Watson: This shop, or somewhere around it.

Spyro: Have you seen anything suspicious around here recently?

Ember: (Thinks about it a moment, then remembers) Now that I think about it, I have. There's been this strange guy coming and going from the warehouse down the street. Really creepy dude. Claims the old place belongs to a friend of his, and he's staying there until "she's ready". His words, not mine.

Sherlock: What's the address of this warehouse?

Ember: Right on the corner. Intersection of Hatherley and Stark. Be warned though, the place is in a bit of disrepair.

Sherlock: Duly noted.

(With that, the three of them leave the shop for the warehouse, leaving Ember alone.)

Ember: Do come again!

(As they leave, Ember picks up the store phone, and dials an unseen number as her eyes appear... strange...)

Ember: (Into the phone, with a strange monotone voice) They are heading your way. All is progressing as you desired.

(The person she's calling responds to her, but we don't hear them.)

Ember: (Upon hearing the reply) As you wish.

(With that, Ember hangs up the phone, closes up her shop, and leaves, as we transition to Spyro, Sherlock, and Watson, standing at the corner of Hatherley and Stark, in front of a gray stone warehouse.)

Watson: (Observing the construction) Certainly looks like it could be the place.

Spyro: One thing bothers me about it though. Is the shop close enough to hear the music box from inside?

Sherlock: It's more likely the music box was in the building.

Watson: But then... why tell us where to look? Why give us a clue?

Sherlock: Like I've said a lot today, it's just like Moriarty. He toyed around with us for quite a while before going for his big score.

Watson: Good point.

(With that, Spyro, Sherlock, and Watson head into the warehouse and begin their investigation, checking each room, one by one, hoping to find something. And after a few minutes, Sherlock does, in the last room)

Sherlock: Hello... what have we here?

(This remark catches Spyro and Watson's attention, and as the two of them enter, we see the room Sherlock has found, and it's made up to look exactly like 221B Baker Street, save one corner wall, which Spyro recognizes instantly as the wall from the video)

Spyro: Looks like this is the place.

(As we look around the room, mementos from Sherlock and Watson's adventures are shown sitting in front of the fireplace. A squash ball like the one Sherlock used to fake his own death, a cell phone not unlike Irene Adler's, shoes similar to those that Carl Powers owned before his murder, and the rubble of a bust of Margaret Thatcher. And next to it, a creepily accurate replication of Watson's writing space amongst other things.)

Watson: (Seeing the entire room) Well, looks like we can add stalking to this guy's criminal record.

(A further search of the room reveals more peculiarities about this room, particularly how Sherlock's books are replaced with scrapbooks showing nothing but stories regarding Cynder. Spyro is in a few of the photos too, with red ink lines drawn on his neck. But one particular document, a rolled up parchment, catches Spyro's eye)

Spyro: It can't be.

(Spyro picks up the parchment, and unrolls it, revealing a map of the Temple, with black lines drawn between rooms, none of them being on the map)

Watson: Is that...?

Spyro: It's my map of secret passages in the Temple. No wonder I couldn't find it! This maniac had it!

Sherlock: And that explains how he got Cynder out with no one noticing.

(Suddenly, we hear a strange sound, a clinky-clanky sound, that of a music box. And suddenly, we see the box playing this tune, one designed to look like a well, and playing a tune that even gives Sherlock the creeps, a peculiar riddle-song his sister Eurus sang, when the laptop suddenly turns on, revealing an audio visualizer composed of a violet line, moving as the voice appears to be humming)

?: Lovely melody, isn't it?

Spyro: Cut the riddles and rhymes, who the hell are you?! And what have you done with Cynder!?

?: (Just as the music cuts out from the key winding being undone) Well, I take it you don't appreciate a clever little problem, or a good melody.

Sherlock: How the hell do you know that song?

?: Oh, didn't Eurus tell you about me? It wouldn't matter if she did, considering you forgot she even existed, Mr Holmes. Oh yes, I know you're here. And you as well, Dr. Watson. And I must say, you've impressed me with how little time it took you to find this place. Admittedly, I wasn't sure what playing field we were on, so I made this one easy. But it appears the legends of you are true. Now our little game can _truly_ begin.

Spyro: Enough of these games, you psychopath! WHERE IS CYNDER!?

?: Ah, good to see some things never change. You're still no fun, Spyro. You may rest assured, she is somewhere safe.

Spyro: In your clutches? I highly doubt that's a safe place.

?: I give you my word, I have not harmed her, save the necessity of a syringe to the neck. Aside from _that_ though, she's perfectly alright. And she'll stay that way, so long as you stay out of my way. But, if you want some... assurance, I will be happy to provide it.

(With that, the laptop switches from the audio visualizer, and to another, and peculiarly green, camera feed, revealing Cynder, still tied up, but not gagged this time, and quite noticeably unconscious, before switching back to the visualizer)

?: What did I tell you? Perfectly fine, if a little out of it.

Spyro: (Enraged) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?

?: Remember what I said about a syringe to the neck? Make that two. Had to keep her quiet.

Sherlock: Cut the formalities and cut to the chase. What do you want?

?: And here I thought you had figured it out, Mr Holmes. My plans are not yet complete, and I cannot have you three mucking them up at this crucial stage.

Spyro: Well then, you picked the wrong dragon to mess with. Mucking up psychopaths' plans is what I do best.

?: I anticipated as much. That's why I've prepared a nice little surprise for the three of you.

(At this point, a mechanism can be heard activating, as the ceiling slowly starts to descend, catching everyone's attention.)

?: I'd love to keep chatting, but it seems you have a rather... _pressing_ engagement right about now.

(As the ceiling continues to descend, the figure starts to laugh, before the laptop shuts off. Watson immediately tries the door, but it won't budge.)

Watson: We're locked in!

(With their fate seemingly sealed, Spyro tries to bash the door down with a Comet Dash, only for the flame part of the move to not work as soon as he hits the door. Confused, Spyro listens to the door, and hears a familiar noise, that's almost like whispering...)

Spyro: They've reinforced the door with Dark Gems. I'm not going to be able to break it down.

(At this point, Watson is starting to panic as the ceiling begins crushing furniture in the room, but Sherlock is standing in the middle of the room, methodical and composed, examining the room, as if trying to find something they can use to escape this dreadful fate while Spyro and Watson start searching the room, hoping to find something... anything... they can use to stop the ceiling from crushing them. Just then, Sherlock notices the items from previous cases, the shoes, the shattered bust, the phone, but most notably, the squash ball. While calculating the likelihood that it'll help, Sherlock grabs the squash ball, and throws it right at the stone corner of the room, where it fits right in against the descending ceiling and the stone wall, jamming it for now, giving him a long enough time to grab the laptop and phone before heading to the fireplace and kicking the back of it, revealing a secret trap door)

Sherlock: This way! That ball won't hold forever!

(Realizing Sherlock's got their escape covered, Spyro and Watson follow him out the back of the false fireplace and the three make it out just as the squash ball breaks, and the ceiling crushes everything in the room, catching up with it's momentum. And as the dust settles, we see Spyro, Sherlock, and Watson alright on the other side, if a bit dusty and out of breath)

Spyro: And _that_ is why I don't do escape rooms.

Watson: Duly noted. (To Sherlock) How'd you figure that out?

Sherlock: After analysis, it was simple. The descending ceiling was clearly installed to be a little bit shorter than the room's dimensions, so it could move. But the mastermind of this scheme had forgotten to re-tile the corner of the room where they shot the video, leaving just enough room for something to fit in and jam the mechanism. That's when I noticed the little mementos. You probably thought they were there to taunt or disturb us, which they were. But I realized that squash ball was just large enough to fit the gap. After calculating the necessary velocity to jam it in there with a throw, I put the plan into action. While the ball was in place, I realized the mastermind had to test the room, which is why the bust was broken. But knowing how Dark Gems affect dragons, they had to have an alternate way out. A way out that would be obscured to most people.

Spyro: The back of the fireplace.

Sherlock: Exactly.

Watson: Bloody brilliant.

(At this point, the sound of claws clinking against the stone corridor can be heard, as a hooded figure runs into the scene, and then sees that Spyro, Sherlock, and Watson are alive, and attempts to flee. Realizing someone had to activate that press, the trio give chase to the mystery figure, and rapidly gain on them, giving Sherlock just enough distance to leap and tackle the figure to the ground, and as they struggle against his grasp, unmask them, revealing a very familiar set of pink scales)

Spyro: Ember?!

Watson: She sent us into a trap!

(To that accusation, Ember can only laugh, but... the laughter isn't hers. It's that of the mastermind of this whole scheme.)

Ember: (In a voice not her own) You continue to impress me, Mr Holmes. (To Spyro) You may have escaped me for now, but you are living on borrowed time. As is your beloved. Let this be a warning to you, stay out of my affairs, or I will burn you.

(With that, Ember appears to collapse unconscious, but revives shortly afterwards, and is very confused.)

Ember: (In her voice, seeing Sherlock pinning her down) What the hell are you doing...?

Watson: Frankly, I think we should be asking you that, considering you did send us into a death trap.

Ember: (Confused) Death trap? What are you talking about?

Spyro: You mean you didn't know about the room with the death ceiling?

Ember: (Confused, and very worried) I swear, I have no idea what you're talking about.

(Realizing something is up, Sherlock lets Ember up, just long enough for Spyro to lead her out of the room)

Spyro: We've got a lot to talk about.

(As Spyro leads Ember out of the building, Sherlock and Watson follow suit, discussing the situation)

Sherlock: Well now, things just got a _lot_ more interesting.

Watson: You think she's bluffing?

Sherlock: Not sure. Ever since Eurus, I've been putting more energy into reading emotions. In my novice opinion, she seemed genuinely happy for Spyro and Cynder's nuptials. Though, I don't have enough data to form a solid opinion. But... (Pulling out the laptop and phone) these may provide something.

Watson: Good call to grab those.

Sherlock: We'll see how good a call it was once we crack them open.

(With that, as Sherlock and Watson leave the confines of the warehouse, shutting the door behind them, our story ends for today)

**And that seems like a good place to end things. Well, that was a lot to take in all at once. Looks like this mastermind is more dangerous than we suspected. And what the heck is up with Ember? Is she involved or not? Well, the data is there, perhaps you can solve it. But, for the answer, be sure to tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	6. Dark Forces Afoot

**Welcome to the Final Part of the Veterans Day Special. Last time, Cynder's kidnapper lured Spyro, Sherlock, and Watson into a death trap with a ceiling ready to crush them. Thankfully, Sherlock found the way out, and captured the person who tried to crush them, revealing it to be... Ember?! Wait, what? What the heck is going on here? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes back at the Temple, where Spyro is trying to figure out what happened to Ember, from her, while Sherlock and Watson watch on outside the interrogation room, waiting for the laptop and phone to be processed.)

Spyro: So... I'm going to get this straight. You have absolutely no memory of what happened after we left the shop?

Ember: I've only said it about 20 times.

Spyro: I'm just trying to help you. So, what do you remember?

Ember: I showed you three the music box I was working on, you all told me Cynder was missing, then you left to pursue the lead at the warehouse. After the door shut, my memory goes dark.

Spyro: (Taking note of that particular phrasing) Hmm... duly noted. Please, continue.

Ember: The next thing I know I'm suddenly _in_ that warehouse, wearing some crazy robe, with Mr. Holmes out there pinning me down and you guys claiming I led you into a death trap.

(Meanwhile, Sherlock and Watson converse over what just happened)

Watson: You believe her?

Sherlock: Something's been off since we got out of that pressing room, and I just can't put my finger on it.

Watson: That's a first.

Sherlock: All I can determine for sure is that the key rests in whatever happened to her.

Watson: I wouldn't be too sure that this person would be too obvious. They apparently know your sister.

Sherlock: They don't know Eurus. That was them trying to get at me by exploitation of family ties and buried secrets.

Watson: You seemed shaken by it.

Sherlock: Surprise of the moment, nothing more.

Watson: Fair enough.

(Now we transition back into the interrogation room, where Ember is now more distressed than before.)

Ember: I swear, I don't know anything about it! Am... am I losing my mind?!

Spyro: You're not going crazy, Ember. In fact, I think I know what's going on here.

(At that point, Ember looks down with a sigh, only to look back up, with a gaze similar to before. Whoever's behind all this has taken over...)

Ember: (In a voice not her own) I had a feeling you would. As smart as that Holmes fellow is, he doesn't know us. The little game we play.

Spyro: I'm through playing. All of us are.

Ember: (In a voice not her own) You know, you're really starting to bore me with this talk of ending our little game.

(At this point, Sherlock sees something in Spyro and rushes into the room, with Watson, confused, following close behind.)

Ember: (In a voice not her own) Ah, good to see you two could make it.

(Now we see what Sherlock saw, Spyro's aura is turning dark, slowly but steadily)

Sherlock: Now that everyone is gathered, why don't you cut the nonsense and just tell us what we want to know.

Ember: (In a voice not her own) That intellect of yours really dampens your ability to enjoy the game, doesn't it Mr. Holmes? (Sighs) Alright then. Perhaps you deserve a reward for solving my last puzzle. (To Spyro) I'm going to need this host's phone call.

(With that, Spyro gets up from the table and is about to leave the room)

Spyro: (To Watson) Keep an eye on them. I'll be right back.

(As Spyro leaves, Sherlock and Watson keep watch over their prisoner, with Sherlock specifically noting... something... about this situation. I cannot say what without spoiling the story. This figure controlling Ember knows Sherlock is a tough target, so instead they turn to Watson.)

Ember: (In a voice not her own) I really would stop hanging around with Mr. Holmes here if I were you, Doctor. I mean, after all, what's he ever done for you? Ridiculed your intellect, tested his theories on you with no consent, and do I even need to bring up Mary?

(That last point got Watson's attention, as he now looks at them in disbelief and anger)

Watson: You know nothing about Mary, you monster.

Ember: (In a voice not her own) Really? Let me dispel this rumor. Mary Elizabeth Morstan, a name taken from the grave of a stillborn child. Even I find that just cruel. AGRA Mercenary, she was the "R" if I'm not mistaken, for "Rosamund Mary". Left that business and ultimately spent the rest of her life with you, quite literally. Seeing as Sherlock got her shot and all.

(As this mysterious person recites this story, Watson is just getting angrier)

Ember: (In a voice not her own) Looks like I touched a nerve there. Which reminds me, a question I've been meaning to ask you. Even after your supposed friend here got Mary killed, why do you still trust him as little Rosie's godfather? What do you think will happen when she learns that he's the reason she never knew her mother? Don't you think she'll resent you for that?

(At this point, Watson has had enough, and lunges in to strangle this person through Ember. But they just laugh at his misery as Sherlock rushes to stop Watson from killing Ember by mistake, ultimately managing to pull Watson off of him)

Sherlock: John, they're just trying to get under your skin! You can't let them affect you like this!

Ember: (In a voice not her own) I'd say it's a little too late for that. I have a feeling Ember's going to sue you for this.

(At this point, Spyro returns with an unlocked phone in his hand. As he sees what appears to have just happened, Spyro says nothing and just takes his seat and slides the phone across the table)

Spyro: The landline is down. You'll have to use mine.

Ember: (In a voice not her own) You'd think the best investigators in the Realms would be able to pay their base's phone bill.

(With that, the figure controlling Ember punches in a phone number, then puts the phone on speaker before putting it on the table. After a few seconds of ringing, a long awaited voice picks up)

Cynder: (With trepidation in her voice) Spyro?

Spyro: (With a bit of shock and relief, as shown by his dark aura fading) Cynder!

Cynder: (Realizing it's Spyro) Spyro! Thank the Ancestors its you!

Spyro: Are you okay? Where are you?

Cynder: I'm feeling fine, if a little drowsy. As to your second question, I don't know. (As the sound of water falling over stone echoes over the phone) Wait, I'm back under the Well of Souls! These are those catacombs Hunter found us in!

Spyro: Don't worry, we're coming for you!

Sherlock: Cynder, before you go, I have one question. Who took you?

Cynder: (Confused) Who the heck are you?!

Spyro: His name's Sherlock Holmes. He's a detective from London. We called him in to help find you.

Cynder: Frankly I'm not surprised you needed outside help. This guy knows our procedures front to back!

Sherlock: Your captor was male?

Cynder: Not just any drake. He's in headquarters with you right now! It's...

(And just like that, our mystery man hangs up the call before Cynder can reveal who he is.)

Ember: (In a voice not her own) I think that's enough. Don't want to spoil you after all.

(With that, Spyro goes full on dark as he lunges straight at the mystery drake controlling Ember, only to be held back by Sherlock and Watson)

Dark Spyro: IF YOU HAVE HARMED HER, YOU SHALL FEEL THE FULL WRATH OF THE PURPLE DRAGON!

Ember: (In a voice not her own) Oh please, if you had the guts for _that_, you would've done it years ago.

(At this point, Sherlock and Watson's restraining works, and Spyro calms down enough to seat himself back down)

Spyro: (Through calming breaths) Know this, whoever you are. We will find you, and you will face justice.

Ember: (In a voice not her own) Good luck with that.

(With that, this figure releases his control over Ember, as evidenced by her eyes fluttering before she straight up passes out. And just as she does, Flame opens the door)

Flame: Mr. Holmes, we managed to get into the devices you gave us. And we found something.

Spyro: (Overhearing this) Set them up in the conference room, tell Ignitus and Elora.

Flame: Yes, sir.

(As Flame leaves the room, Spyro, Sherlock, and Watson follow him out, as we follow their conversation)

Watson: (To Spyro) What happened in there?

Spyro: Something Cynder and I are too familiar with. I'd know the signs anywhere. Ember was Corrupted.

Watson: Corrupted?

Sherlock: It's a very complicated energy.

Spyro: That perverts the very nature of the soul if done right.

Watson: If done right? What is that supposed to mean?

Spyro: It's... confusing. And information is sparse. But from what I know, Corruption afflicts in three states. Physical, where the victim retains control of their mind, but the one who cast the spell can control their body. Mental, where body and mind are essentially subjugated, but the soul remains. And then there's Complete, from which there's seemingly no coming back. The soul is completely engulfed in darkness by that point. Nobody has ever seen this happen. Ember was being used like a puppet, and was speaking in the corrupter's voice. That's Mental Corruption if I've ever seen it, but it was limited, as evidenced by his control fading. Cynder was exposed to this energy at a very young age by Malefor, but her Corruption was only Mental. Her soul still remained.

Sherlock: Only to be released from it's confines by true love, from what I understand.

Spyro: (Stunned, but not as much as normal) Exactly. Why am I not surprised you know that?

Watson: Okay, that all makes at least some sense. But how did you know that before she turned again?

Spyro: A peculiar bit of phrasing. When she was under this bastard's control, she said her mind went "dark". Normally, "blank" is the word used in that situation. The only other time I've heard that phrasing was when Cynder described what it was like falling back under Corruption at it's Mental state. Her mind "going dark".

Watson: Well, that sounds... grim.

Sherlock: Indeed it is. Only the darkest of beings can even come close to pulling off _Physical_ Corruption, much less Mental or Complete.

Watson: (Confused as heck) Okay, Sherlock, I get that Spyro would recognize this. But how the heck do _you_ know all about this?

Sherlock: You never know what information will come in handy on a case.

Watson: Save basic astronomy of course.

Sherlock: Are we really starting this again?

(As their discussion continues off screen, we arrive in the conference room, where the quintet is gathered, ready to see the results from the devices)

Flame: (Finishing connecting the two to separate displays) There we go. That should do it.

Spyro: Alright then, Sergeant. Show us what you've uncovered.

Flame: There's not much on the phone. It's the laptop that gave the most evidence.

Sherlock: If you would, just show us the results. Sergeant.

Flame: Very well. Here we go.

(With that, Flame turns on the laptop and phone, with the screens displaying on the monitors set up to show the results. At first it appears to be random text, with no rhyme or reason to it, but the trained eyes of the investigators pick something up)

Spyro: Is that what I think it is?

Elora: It looks like... coordinates.

Watson: It could be IP addresses actually.

(Just as Sherlock gets a brief glimpse of what's on screen, the laptop and phone start to smoke, something right away noticed by Spyro, a sign that the hard drives are being fried)

Spyro: Shut it down! Shut it down!

(Flame, seeing the smoking devices, rushes to disconnect them from display and power before too much damage is done to the devices, but it's almost too late as the phone literally catches fire, and the laptop was not far behind it. And as fire extinguisher foam flies, any hope of identifying the mystery man seem to as well.)

Ignitus: What the heck just happened?

Flame: If I had to guess, this creep rigged the systems to fry if accessed this way.

Elora: (Down) And there goes any chance we had at tracking him.

Sherlock: (Scribbling something down on a notepad) Not quite. (Rips the page off his notepad and places it down on the table) I managed to record what I saw before the devices exploded. And from what I'm seeing they're definitely part of IP addresses.

Ignitus: Do you have an eidetic memory or something?

Sherlock: There's actually no proof that such a thing exists. But my memory is pretty good.

Elora: (Picking up the note) I'll get our cyber team tracking this forthwith.

Flame: (Noting the nearly destroyed computer) And I'll see what was up with these devices.

Spyro: Excellent.

(As Flame and Elora leave, Sherlock catches something something out of the corner of his eye, the eye noting Flame's location. It seems he's figured out something, but he's not laying his cards on the table yet.)

Ignitus: And you, young dragon?

Spyro: We got Cynder's location out of his madman while he was controlling a Corrupted Ember.

Ignitus: Ember was Corrupted?! This situation is most grave indeed. And does lend credence to the idea that Malefor has returned.

Sherlock: I wouldn't be too sure, Ignitus.

Ignitus: Malefor was the only dragon known to be able to Corrupt other dragons.

Sherlock: That doesn't mean he could have taught someone. There are many explanations that make more sense than the most evil dragon to ever exist coming back to life. (Flipping the collar on his jacket up) The game is on, and it's time we solve it.

(With that, Spyro, Sherlock, and Watson head out for the Catacombs, with Ignitus looking on as they leave)

Ignitus: May the Ancestors look after you. May they look after us all...

(And with that, our tale ends for today)

**Okay, things are about to kick off. You know things are going to get hectic whenever that line is invoked. So, Ember was Corrupted, and thus forced to activate the death trap against her will. But, does this mean Malefor is actually back? I can tell you this, we'll see the answer in the next chapter, and it's not what you'd expect. So, what awaits our heroes in the Catacombs? Will Cynder be recovered safely? What is going to happen? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	7. A Dark Secret Revealed

**Welcome back to The Most Grave Ritual. Last time, the mystery started to unravel, as we finally learned why Ember tried to kill Spyro and company. She was Corrupted by Cynder's captor, who we have learned is male, and has hidden Cynder in the old Catacombs, where Hunter found them during Dawn of the Dragon. So, what awaits our terrific trio deep underground? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in the forests of Avalar, as Spyro, Sherlock, and Watson continue towards their destination)

Watson: Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?

Spyro: Believe me, this is exactly the way Cynder and I came after being rescued. We should be nearing the entrance by now.

(Now we focus back in on Sherlock and Watson, conversing on recent updates.)

Watson: What aren't you telling us, Sherlock?

Sherlock: Where would you get the idea I'm hiding something?

Watson: You only do that collar-flipping thing with your jacket when you've figured things out. So, what are we missing?

Sherlock: John, if I told you everything, you wouldn't learn the method. Have you learned nothing from working with me all this time?

Watson: Sherlock, there are lives on the line here. If you know who's doing this, you need to say something!

Spyro: What the heck are you two arguing about back there? (To Sherlock) Do you know something?

Sherlock: "Knowing" is not the term I'd use. I've got a theory is more accurate.

Watson: Well why didn't you say that then?!

Sherlock: No idea.

(With that discussion worked out, the group presses on. Ultimately arriving at a waterfall with the crumbled remains of a dragon head in the background, ominously shadowing the scene.)

Sherlock: Well, that's ominous.

Spyro: Those are the crumbled remains of the Well of Souls, where Cynder and I were hidden for three years before being rescued.

Watson: (Shocked) Three years?! How the...?

Spyro: Long story, frozen in a time crystal.

(At this point, Watson is so confused he can't even string two words together, trying to explain how any of that made any sense)

Sherlock: (Putting a hand on Watson's shoulder) We're dealing with a Purple Dragon, John. Expect the unbelievable on a regular basis.

(With that note made, the trio approaches the site, ready to enter)

Watson: So, how're we going to get up there?

Spyro: We're not going to the ruins. There's cavern not too far up.

Watson: Wait, up?

Spyro: Yep. Right at the mouth of Twilight Falls.

(Now Sherlock and Watson see the Twilight Falls in it's full glory, and it's full height, as the Celestial Moons rise in the background, illuminating the area in full sparkling twilight.)

Sherlock: Now this... this is beautiful.

Spyro: Cynder and I both agree. This is where we confessed our love for each other, formally. No surprise that maniac held her captive here.

Watson: So, how do we get up there exactly?

Spyro: I was going to fly, but I think there's a path up the side. Hope you don't mind a climb.

(With that, Spyro takes to his wings while Sherlock and Watson spot a series of rocks and indentations in the side of the waterfall. Realizing this is the path Spyro was talking about, the two head to the wall and start climbing, Watson first, then Sherlock.)

Watson: (Talking so as to be heard over the waterfall) Well, this brings back memories of basic training!

Sherlock: So those stereotypical obstacle courses are real!

Watson: To a point, yes.

(After a few minutes of climbing, Sherlock and Watson meet Spyro at the top of the waterfall. Then, with flashlights lit, they progress through the cavern at the top, heading for the Catacombs beneath. After a few minutes of walking, they arrive in a room of ruined stone pillars where water from the nearby river falls from the ceiling and has started to flood the ruins.)

Watson: Well, this is... creepy.

Spyro: It's creepier when a Golem is trying to kill you.

Sherlock: I get that same feeling about planetariums.

(After a few minutes of looking around, Spyro catches something on the air. Not a scent, not a sound, just... a presence)

Spyro: We're close. She's nearby.

(Within a few minutes, Spyro and company make their way into the next room, where on a nearby wall, a familiar ebony dragoness is chained to the floor)

Spyro: Cynder!

(Now we see the state Cynder is in in full view. She appears little different from how we have seen her prior, yet you can tell she has not exactly been in the best of care, appearing definitely emaciated from her confinement. And as well, she physically appears weaker than usual. But her spirits perk up the minute she hears Spyro's voice, yet... still sounds hesitant...)

Cynder: Spyro!

Watson: Hang on, we're coming for you!

Cynder: (Remembering what's coming) Wait! Don't!

(By the time everyone hears her, the three of them have entered the room. And as Spyro's tail clears the door, the entryways and exits from the room are suddenly blocked, throwing Spyro, Sherlock, and Watson into attack mode.)

Cynder: It's a trap!

(As the doors seal themselves with Dark Crystals, a laughter echoes across the room as a hooded figure emerges from a pillar of dark energy)

?: At long last, Spyro. We meet face to face.

Spyro: Alright, that is IT! I have had enough of you and your mad machinations!

?: Oh please, you've enjoyed this little puzzle so far.

Spyro: You're delusional! Who enjoys getting crushed by a ceiling!?

?: Statistically there's got to be at least one person.

Spyro: Enough of this. Release Cynder.

?: You know, I'm not going to. I still need her to complete my plans. But, thank you for coming here either way. It saves me the problem of finding and killing you.

(At this point, Sherlock realizes his hypothesis is correct, and chooses to interject)

Sherlock: Killing Spyro would be too easy though, wouldn't it? That's why you did this, isn't it? Make him suffer a bit before destroying him.

?: There's the brilliance the world raves about, Mr. Holmes. But even now, you're only half right.

Sherlock: So, both of them are involved. Both were complicit in whatever you're seeking vengeance for. But taking Cynder specifically suggests she was the first target. You knew you had to strike before she got married. Otherwise your plans could never work. And your vengeance wouldn't be as poetic. Isn't that right, Sergeant?

(The figure has taken in Holmes' observation, and can only laugh, as he drops his hood, revealing himself to indeed be Flame.)

Flame: (Arrogantly despite being revealed) What gave it away?

Sherlock: Who else could have placed the videotape at the scene of Cynder's disappearance _after_ the investigation? Or caused the laptop and phone to get fried, even seeding them with fake clues to make sure the rest of the Knights didn't get involved? Determining it was you was the easy part, putting a motive to you was more difficult though. Then I was reminded of your little riddle from the start of all this.

(With that, we flash back to the moment when the riddle was read)

Flame: Whose was she? He that has gone. Who shall have her? He that has come.

(Now the flashback ends as we return to the Catacombs)

Sherlock: Now you're clearly "he that has come". So what links you to Cynder that would lead you to have a personal vendetta against both her and Spyro? Then you played your final hand by Corrupting Ember. Only one dragon is known with the ability to Corrupt. And we know he's dead. So there's only one possible solution.

(At this point, Spyro has heard the deductions and pieced it all together)

Spyro: You're Malefor's son!?

(Having heard this, Flame can only laugh. Only the laughter is not the same as before, it sounds exactly like Malefor's laughter, confirming the hypothesis to be correct)

Flame: (In a voice similar to Malefor's) No surprise there. Power runs in the family after all...

Spyro: I don't even want to know by what horrible act you were conceived to that demon!

Flame: SILENCE, YOU INSOLENT WHELP! My father was the destined Master of this world, and you two killed him. Now, I have returned to avenge him.

Sherlock: That's the vendetta alright. But Cynder seems more important to you than killing Spyro does. Her wedding was the end of your timeline for action.

Flame: I had to get her before you married her, else I lose her forever.

Watson: What are you rambling about?!

Flame: To explain it for your ignorant friend, Cynder belongs to ME! I would not let the inferior Purple Dragon possess her.

(Then, with a flick of the wrist, Cynder's chains are removed from the floor, and instead are used to force her to walk towards Flame)

Flame: Now as much as I'd like to stick around and continue this conversation. My lovely Cynder and I have plans, that you can't be interfering with. But, considering you two were supposed to be married by now, consider this my wedding present.

(With that, Flame snaps his claws and an army of Grublins springs up from the ground, wielding Dark Gem weapons, and covered in those Dark Gems. As the monsters start converging on Spyro, Sherlock, and Watson, Flame can only laugh as he leaves, with Cynder in tow.)

Watson: Well, this is quite a sticky wicket.

(As the army of Grublins closes in on our trio, our story ends for now)

**Okay, that seems like a nice cliffhanger-y spot to end for today. So, now we know. Flame has been the figure behind this all along. And before anyone says that there's so little interaction with Flame for this to work, I will remind you, Bandit was barely in my Phoenix Wright crossover, yet he was the one behind everything there. So, there is precedent for a hardly involved character to be the mastermind. And right away his motive seems clear, get rid of Spyro and ultimately make Cynder love him, right? I will warn you, nothing is that clear. But I can say this. Next week, we get the answer. So be sure to tune in for that. Same time... same channel!**


	8. Darkness on the East Wind

**Welcome back to The Most Grave Ritual. Last time, Sherlock put together the identity of our mystery mastermind, revealing him to be Flame, the son of Malefor. And as well, his motive seems clear, claim Cynder as his mate, right? Well, I wouldn't be too sure. This is Sherlock Holmes we're dealing with here. Once you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth and all that. Got your hunches? Alright, let's see what happens as our game nears its end.**

(Our tale resumes just as we left it, with Spyro, Sherlock, and Watson surrounded by an army of Grublins conjured by Flame. Slowly the enemy closes in on the trio, and Spyro is feeling the effects of the Dark Gems literally everywhere, as seen by how he's having trouble staying standing.)

Sherlock: These things are already taking Spyro out and they haven't even hit us yet!

Spyro: It's those blasted Dark Gems! Continued exposure drains life-force after it finishes consuming elemental energy. Right now, I'm the only one keeping you two alive.

Watson: (Drawing his gun) Sounds like we need to hurry then.

(As soon as Watson says that, the Grublins charge, and suddenly, everything seems to slow down as we focus on Sherlock's thoughts)

Sherlock: (In voice over) This situation seems unwinnable. (Looking to Spyro) Spyro is reduced to melee attacks, but those claws indicate he's beaten tougher with less. (Looking to Watson) John has military training behind him, not to mention 15 shots in his gun. (Looking towards the enemy) These things don't appear very strong, probably can only take about three hits from a trained fighter before perishing, but there are also about 20 of them. (As the camera circles his head) All in all, this should be easy.

(Now we resume the actual battle, beginning with Sherlock kicking a Grublin that was about to cut into his leg, sending the beast flying against a nearby piece of rubble destroying it, before another five swarm him. Meanwhile, Watson manages to shoot three Grublins down in two shots each. while Spyro is tearing through these Grublins like their made of tissue paper. As this is happening, Sherlock manages to break free of the Grublins swarming him and stabs one of them with it's own weapon before disposing of the rest, leaving the room littered with gems upon their destruction, most of which swarm into Spyro, restoring his elemental energy.)

Sherlock: Feeling better?

Spyro: Much.

(As the enemies fall defeated, the barriers preventing exit from this part of the Catacombs are destroyed, allowing our party to progress at last. Spyro, headstrong as ever, leads the charge, with Sherlock and Watson following behind. As they progress down this hither-to unknown portion of the Catacombs, Sherlock is... lost in thought. Something about this encounter has struck him as... odd. And Watson knows it.)

Watson: Alright, out with it. We can all tell something's up.

Sherlock: (Sighs) You know me too well, John. It's something about what Flame said when I exposed him.

Watson: What about it?

Sherlock: I don't know. Something about it seemed... off. And to top it off, I still don't know why he kidnapped her rather than killed her for the part she played in his father's demise.

Spyro: No offense, Sherlock, but this one seems obvious. Flame is in love with her, more likely her Corrupted form, and wanted to have her to himself.

Sherlock: That was my thought exactly, but something about his statement is... confounding me about it. Hold on, I need to make a call.

(With that, Sherlock takes out his phone and dials a number, unseen to us)

Sherlock: (Into the phone) Mycroft? Put me through to Sherrinford. It's urgent.

(Now we transition to a secluded island off the coast of Wales, a prison, permanent home to only one individual, the third Holmes sibling, Eurus. As we enter, Mycroft is walking up to the scene, phone in hand, still wondering what Sherlock needs Eurus for.)

Mycroft: Eurus. You have a phone call.

(Mycroft places the phone in Eurus' cell, which she places on speaker for some reason)

Eurus: Hello?

Sherlock: (Surprised Eurus is speaking to him) Wow. You're doing much better, Eurus.

Eurus: I can already tell this isn't a social call.

Sherlock: Indeed. You just caught me off guard.

Eurus: What's the situation then?

Sherlock: I'm guessing you know we're in the Dragon Realms.

Eurus: Indeed I do. Lovely country, isn't it?

Sherlock: We're getting off track. We need some information about a dragon named Flame, the son of Malefor.

Eurus: Never heard of a Flame. But Malefor is a familiar name to me. What do you need to know?

Sherlock: I need anything you know on Malefor and a dragoness named Cynder.

Eurus: The Terror of the Skies?

Sherlock: That's the one.

Eurus: Chances are if you've been there, you know her history, particularly with Malefor. But considering we now know Malefor has a _son_, there's only one thing that comes to mind.

(At this point we transition back to Sherlock, and we don't hear any of it. But upon hearing the answer, his mind is blown)

Sherlock: That's it. Thanks, Eurus.

(With that, Sherlock hangs up the call.)

Watson: Eurus? What the heck could _Eurus_ tell you?

Sherlock: The answer to my conundrum.

(Eventually the tunnel ends and we find ourselves in a very familiar room. The very first room of the Catacombs, the sort of sacrificial altar for the Golem, yet no sign of Flame or Cynder. Spyro ferries Sherlock and Watson onto the platform in the center of the room, suspended over a pit of lava. Just as Spyro lands though, the exits to this room seal again, trapping everyone inside just as Flame appears, with Cynder chained to the floor next to him)

Flame: Ah, I see you managed to defeat my troops. No matter. Your just in time anyways.

Spyro: In time for what?

Flame: For me to claim what is rightfully mine.

Spyro: You really think Cynder will love you after everything you've done?!

(At this point, Flame's serious persona breaks for a minute as all he can do is laugh.)

Flame: (Amidst laughter) You... you... you really think this is about _love_?! (Bursts out laughing again) That is by far the most hilarious thing you have said all day! (As the laughter continues)

Spyro: I... I don't understand... Why did you do this then?!

Sherlock: Why? Because his father would have wanted this. You almost had me fooled Flame, but your language gave you away. When people talk about those they love, nobody says that person "belongs" to them. You can't "possess" love. If I've learned anything from John and Mary, it's that love has to be given.

Watson: (Confused by the direct callback) Sherlock, what are you getting at?

Sherlock: Malefor Corrupted Cynder in the past, enslaved her one might say. Don't you think he would have intended for her to serve his next of kin as well? Cynder was never meant to be his betrothed. She was meant to be Flame's _inheritance_!

Flame: (Slowly applauding) Well deduced, Mr. Holmes. You are indeed correct. Father had intended Cynder would become mine upon his demise. (Points to Spyro) Until _you_ had to ruin it. If Cynder had married you, the sickeningly overwhelming love between you two would make my plans impossible. So I bided my time, waiting until just the right moment to strike. And now, all the pieces are in place. There's just one more thing I need to do.

Spyro: What are you planning, you fiend!?

Flame: Why... the Most Grave Ritual...

Spyro: (Realizing what that means) You wouldn't...!

Flame: I would. And I will.

Watson: Spyro, what's he talking about?

Sherlock: Corruption, John. The very act of Corruption is the most grave ritual that can be conducted.

Spyro: He's right...

Flame: And now, to reclaim my birthright!

(At this point, a circle of dark energy begins to form beneath Cynder's feet as she tries to escape, conjured by Flame, who's eyes have gone full reptilian, much like his father's.)

Cynder: (Realizing what's about to happen, and panicking) Not again! Not again! Not again!

Flame: (Holding a seemingly comforting finger to her lips, as if to shush her) Worry not, my pet. It will all be over soon.

(With that, Flame commands the energy to rise, enveloping Cynder as she cries out in pain from the energy)

Flame: _Tenet potentiae, clamorem meum exaudi! __Hac tum praetoria nave in ne fluxus tenebras! __Flectere voluntatem suam ad mandatum meum! __Mergere animae perpetuam noctem!_

(As Flame recites the incantation, Cynder's cries of pain begin to turn into a monstrous roar. Soon her form begins to change as well, and the results should be very familiar for fans of this series, for now she stands in her Corrupted form. And as the energy column breaks, this fact is confirmed. The Terror of the Skies has returned, releasing a ferocious roar as confirmation the process is complete)

Watson: My god...

Sherlock: (With wavering step) He's succeeded...

Spyro: (Under his breath, in sheer terror) Oh no...

(And as Flame begins to laugh for his seeming victory, our tale ends for today)

**And this seems like a good spot to leave off for now. Yes, I know, another cliffhanger, but this just seemed like the perfect place to conclude before the final chapter of the story. Yes, next time is the finale of The Most Grave Ritual. And everything should be wrapped up neatly at that point. So, things seem their bleakest at this moment, don't they? Flame has successfully managed to Corrupt Cynder, for the second time in her life. But to what extent? Can she be saved? Will Flame be brought to justice? Tune in next time to find out! Same time.. same channel!**


	9. The Power Of Love

**Welcome to the Final Part of the Thanksgiving Special, and the finale of The Most Grave Ritual. Last time, things appeared at their bleakest, as Flame had managed to Corrupt Cynder once again, announcing his true motive. Apparently Malefor had planned to leave Cynder as Flame's inheritance upon his demise, and now he's come back to claim what he claims belongs to him. How will this end? Read on to discover...**

(Our tale resumes exactly as it left off, with the now corrupted Cynder's roar echoing across the chamber as Flame just laughs in victory)

Corrupted Cynder: (Looking to Flame, submissively) _Quod est mandatum tuum, domino meo?_

Flame: (Pointing out everyone on the central platform) Destroy them.

Corrupted Cynder: _Votum est mandatum meum._

(As the Corrupted Cynder leaps onto the central platform, Spyro, Sherlock, and Watson scatter, trying to not die while at the same time, trying not to harm Cynder.)

Watson: Spyro! Didn't you say this could be undone?

Spyro: Most times yes! But this level of corruption is unheard of!

Watson: (Very confused) Why?! What makes this different from the other times?!

Sherlock: Language, John! She's speaking in tongues! Unless Cynder just happens to have some degree of knowledge in Latin.

Spyro: I can confirm she doesn't.

Watson: (Still confused) What does that have to do with anything?!

Spyro: Speaking in tongues is a sign of Corruption in it's Complete state. Nobody has ever come back from that.

Watson: (Dodging a blow from the Corrupted Cynder's tail) So you're saying she's gone forever?!

Spyro: I don't know! There's no data!

Watson: Why is that a bad recurring theme in this case!?

(This little song and dance continues for a bit, nobody willing to attempt to strike, since despite the Corruption, this is still Cynder they're dealing with. After a few minutes of this, we focus in on Sherlock, who all this time has been examining the situation, going over everything he knows about how corruption works, and how to undo it. But then, ultimately, he focuses back on one thing, from the conversation he and Watson had with Spyro on the subject before arriving here, which we hear.)

Spyro: Cynder was exposed to this energy at a very young age by Malefor, but her Corruption was only Mental. Her soul still remained.

Sherlock: Only to be released from it's confines by true love, from what I understand.

(With that, Sherlock flashes back to the present moment, and looks over to Spyro)

Sherlock: Spyro! I think I know how to undo this!

Spyro: I'm all ears, Sherlock!

Sherlock: Love was the key to undoing this the last time, was it not?!

Spyro: That was the Mental state! This is Complete! Nobody has ever encountered this!

Sherlock: Nor has anyone encountered a love as true as yours for Cynder. I'd say it's worth a shot at least!

Spyro: If this works, this method'll be named for you for ages!

Watson: That'll do wonders for his ego.

(Armed with this tiniest fragment of hope, Spyro leaps back into battle, continually dodging attacks, only to be captured in the Corrupted Cynder's grasp.)

Spyro: Cynder! Cynder, it's me, Spyro. You've got to snap out of it!

Corrupted Cynder: _Amans tui abiit, maiori._

Spyro: That's not true. You're still there, Cynder. Beneath Flame's darkness, I can still see the light in your eyes. I know you're still there.

Corrupted Cynder: _Quod amisit animam eius._

Spyro: Please, Cynder. You have to remember. You have to fight back...

Flame: SILENCE! Cynder is mine now, you violet disgrace. Your beloved is lost to you forever! Admit your defeat!

(At this point, Watson takes his gun and shoots at Flame, just as Cynder is about to strike him again, causing the shot to hit the wall.)

Flame: Since you seem so apt to end me, why don't I return the favor? (To Cynder) Send the disgrace to his demise.

Corrupted Cynder: _Votum est mandatum meum._

(At Flame's command, Cynder turns around and holds Spyro over the pit of lava beneath the platform, fully intending to drop him into it. Watson realizes Spyro doesn't have much time and, begrudgingly, aims his gun at Cynder, ready to shoot her. Sherlock sees this, and stops his aim, as if to tell Watson to give Spyro a chance.)

Spyro: (Realizing he's about to die) Cynder, please... come back to us. I can't go on without you. You... complete me.

(This gets Cynder's attention, as the light Spyro described earlier starts to grow, causing the Corrupted Cynder a bit of pain as Flame's curse tries to stop her from returning to normal. But ultimately, it comes too late, as the Corrupted Cynder loosens her grip on Spyro, and he's starting to slide out of it.)

Spyro: (Not knowing if he succeeded) I love you, Cynder.

(As those words leave his lips, Spyro starts to fall, accepting his fate, but not before dark energy starts dissipating from the Corrupted Cynder, seemingly destroying her, but just as the dark energy fades away, what appears to be a brief wisp of light emerges from the dissipating energy, gliding down towards Spyro, catching him and flying him back up to the platform. And as the last of the dark energy fades, we see exactly what that wisp was, an ever familiar ebony dragoness, standing over Spyro as he awakens, her face the first thing he sees. Sherlock's plan has worked, Cynder is back.)

Spyro: (Seeing this sight) Cynder...?

Cynder: (With tears of joy in her eyes) Yep. It's me.

(With that, Spyro embraces her, with tears flowing from his eyes as well.)

Spyro: I'm so glad you're back...

Cynder: Not as glad as I am.

Flame: (Standing flabbergasted at this sight) Impossible. This... I can't... I WON'T believe it! Nobody has ever broken from my power before!

Cynder: (Looking up at Flame as she and Spyro break their embrace.) Here's a news flash for you, Flame. Someone finally has, thanks to a power you could never comprehend. Love.

Flame: Enough of this dribble! (Leaps into the arena himself) Let's see if "love" can save you from me!

(With that, Flame begins to try and kill our heroic quartet. But Cynder, tired of being a prisoner and a pawn strikes furiously, nearly taking his head off at one point, as Sherlock delivers some blows of his own, before Watson runs in and pistol-whips Flame before throwing the gun to Sherlock, while Spyro claws furiously at him. Ultimately, Sherlock delivers a haymaker punch that knocks Flame straight to the edge of the platform before pointing Watson's gun at him.)

Sherlock: I'd advise you to surrender.

Flame: You really think this is going to stop me? You clearly don't know the full extent of my influence. Father's followers still stand, waiting for a rallying cry. They know I exist. And once they know I'm behind bars, they will riot. You will be overthrown, and I will take my throne, as is my birthright. So enjoy your victory while it lasts, heroes.

Sherlock: You forget one thing. I'm not a hero. I'm a high-functioning sociopath!

(With that, Sherlock fires the last bullet in the gun straight into Flame's shoulder. But while the shot was nonfatal, the impact wasn't. The force of the bullet caused Flame to stumble backwards as he grasped his shoulder, ultimately losing his balance, and falling into the lava below.)

Flame: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(As Flame falls, he hits the lava with a splash, which prompts everyone to look over the edge, just in time to see Flame's claw sinking into the lava, never to rise again, as Sherlock tosses in the empty magazine from the gun as a final insult to lethal injury.)

Spyro: Like father, like son.

Cynder: You think he was lying? About Malefor having followers?

Watson: To be honest, I'm not sure...

Sherlock: And that's why nobody can know the full extent of what happened here.

Watson: But, Ignitus and Elora already know someone wanted us to believe Malefor had returned.

Sherlock: Exactly. We can't tell them one of the police investigators they trust was Malefor's son, nor that he still has followers. It's a chance we can't take. Nobody can say a word as to what happened here to another living soul.

Watson: So now the coverup you suggested earlier is getting larger. The world can't even know Flame did it.

Sherlock: They can know he kidnapped Cynder. But not why.

Watson: What about the fact that he's dead?!

Sherlock: There's no time to worry about specifics right now! The point is, we cannot let the truth leave this place. Nobody can know what we know. (To Spyro) Is there something we can do to insure that?

Cynder: A blood oath.

Watson: (Surprised at the sound of that) A what?!

Cynder: A blood oath. The highest oath a dragon can take, with a penalty of death for a violation. Only to be spoken of on the deathbed of the last surviving party.

Sherlock: We need to do that. Take a blood oath to take what has happened here to our graves. Do we need some official present for that?

Spyro: You've got two of them right here. Only Knights can witness a blood oath.

Sherlock: Let's then.

Spyro: Are you sure? If we do take this, nobody can even know this oath happened.

Sherlock: I'm sure. John, I hope you're with me on this.

Watson: (Thinking of the ramifications of anything they just heard getting out, then with a sigh) Alright.

Cynder: Okay then.

Watson: Wait, what about Eurus and Mycroft?

Cynder: Who're Eurus and Mycroft?

Sherlock: My sister and brother. Eurus was critical in figuring out what was really going on here, and Mycroft was my only way to speak with her from here. I'll swear them in myself later.

Cynder: I hope she'll listen. Now, let us begin...

(With that, Cynder readies her tail blade, first cutting her own hand, then Spyro's, then Watson's, and finally Sherlock's. As the blood flows from their wounds, the four cross hands over a site, so each has the blood of the other on their hands by the end of it.)

Sherlock: Well that was quick and... relatively painless. Now, I do believe you two are long overdue for your matrimony.

Spyro: Wait, before we go. There's something I'd like to ask you both.

Sherlock: What?

Spyro: Will you do us the honor of attending the ceremony?

Sherlock: (With genuine joy in his features) I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Watson: You can count me in.

Cynder: Thank you both, for everything.

Sherlock: Just doing our job.

(With the crisis now averted, and the blood oath taken, Spyro and Cynder help Sherlock and Watson out of the Catacombs, as Watson's narration that began the story resumes at last)

Watson: (Mentally narrating the unseen document as he types it) To this day I cannot tell if Sherlock went with this blood oath idea simply out of logical deduction on the release of the information we uncovered that day, or if he was genuinely scared. But ultimately, it doesn't matter. The oath still stands to this day. And likely will for many years. But, not everything of the days that followed was doom and gloom.

(Now we see a long awaited scene, Spyro and Cynder, at the altar, speaking their wedding vows at last, but with no speech audible, as Watson continues narrating his document, once we see him and Sherlock in the front row)

Watson: (Mentally narrating the unseen document as he types it) Spyro and Cynder were wed the next morning. A beautiful ceremony to say the least.

(Cut to the reception, where the atmosphere is finally jovial, as shown through Spyro and Cynder waltzing. Watson is shown dancing with Elora while Sherlock plays the violin for the party)

Watson: (Mentally narrating the unseen document as he types it) And it actually looked like Sherlock was having a genuine good time, for the first time since I'd met him it seems. Afterwards, we decided to stay a few days and admire the country. I swear, Sherlock felt more at home in the Dragon Realms than he ever did in England. But eventually our vacation had to end.

(As soon as that line is said, we cut to the halls of Sherrinford, where Holmes meets with Eurus and Mycroft to explain the blood oath taken, and how they had to be part of it now. Both agree to keep the secret, and after swearing them in, Holmes hands a pair of packages to Mycroft, who leaves one of them for Eurus. With that, Sherlock and Mycroft leave.)

Watson: (Mentally narrating the unseen document as he types it) True to his word, Sherlock swore Eurus and Mycroft into the blood oath. Though his hand wasn't cut when he got back, so I have no idea how he did it for sure.

(Now we cut to Eurus and Mycroft opening the packages Sherlock had left for them. Mycroft's contains a police badge from the Dragon Realms, Flame's old badge for note, which Mycroft places in a drawer in his desk. Meanwhile, Eurus' contains a music box, hand crafted by Ember no dobut, with a note, thanking Eurus for her aid. When played, the box plays the tune to the duet she and Sherlock played at the end of Series 4, which elicits a smile from her as thunder rumbles, taking us back to the present day.)

Watson: (Mentally narrating the unseen document as he types it) Since that day, Sherlock and I have heard very little of Spyro and Cynder. Last I heard, they settled back into the old Temple in the Swamps, and very little action has come to the Realms since then. Perhaps Flame was bluffing after all. But, we may never know for sure. And thus, I must conclude this account. I already feel my soul is lighter for writing this.

(Now satisfied with the account being recorded, Watson saves the document one final time, before deleting it, just as the storm ends, revealing the light of morning, just as Sherlock walks into the room)

Sherlock: (Confused to see John at his computer) Have you been there all night?

Watson: Had a backlog of cases for the blog.

Sherlock: (Making sure) You didn't put _that_ case up, did you?

Watson: No, no. Blood oath, remember?

Sherlock: Just making sure.

(At this point it looks like Sherlock is going to leave the room, and he almost does, until he turns back to tell Watson something)

Sherlock: Oh, and by the way. I just heard from Spyro and Cynder again.

Watson: Really? How are they doing?

Sherlock: Cynder's pregnant. Eggs are due at the end of the week.

Watson: Really? Well, send them my congratulations!

Sherlock: Already did. Just figured you should know.

(As Sherlock leaves the room, Watson gets up from the chair, and shuts down his computer, with his spirits now eased, as our tale concludes)

**And thus, with a heavy heart, I must declare the Tanksgiving Special and this story completed. This was a really fun one to put up, even if it went through about 17 different revisions in my mind palace before placing finger to keyboard and typing it up, each one more different than the finished product than the last. But, I won't take up any more of your time by listing out the revisions as they came to me, I've probably stored at least 14 of them irretrievably anyways. But, either way, I do hope everyone enjoyed this little Sherlockian tale. Was your hunch right? I'm honestly curious to see if anyone figured it out. If you did, congrats! If not, I'm still glad you tried. So now, on this Great Game of mental prowess, this is Dragon of Mystery, signing out.**


End file.
